official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves (Furby Fakes)
Elves are a set of Furby fakes based off the original Furby. They are a repackaged version of the J-da Furby fakes with some differences. It's not comfirmed whether Silverlit is responsible for manufacturing or selling them, since it has been claimed by some sources that Silverlit is a manufacturer and not just a distributor.http://www.883158.com/650http://pp.ppsj.com.cn/silverlit/contact.html The Set This set includes four Elves with a large green one wearing a green, white and red hat, with the red part of the hat being translucent, and three small elves wearing blue hats with purple stripes on them. The three small Elves appear to have small ropes that are connected to each other. The large green Elf has an orange mouth instead of a yellow mouth, unlike the J-da version of the elf, while the small green one appears to have ears similar to the yellow variant. According to the box, the hats of the smaller Elves move up and down as they are moving, and the eyes and ears of the Elves move up and down. Appearance Their appearances may vary, depending on what color one is. These fakes seem to be nameless, unlike the J-da Furby fakes, for which Silverlit has assigned each fake a name. Purple Variant The purple variant has a round silver patch for its tummy and four legs molded on to itself with its front legs appearing to have yellow claws painted on. It also has a pink nose and a smile. It also has a blue cape around its neck with a few yellow stars painted onto its body. It has purple legs and feet molded onto itself and circular, cup-like ears. Unlike the J-da version, the purple Elf doesn't show its two front teeth. Large Green Variant This one has a yellow mouth, blue eyes, a silver tummy, a silver star above its right eye and some yellow stars on the front of itself, including its tummy. Its inner ears are silver and its ears look like small wings stuck to its head. It has swirls all over itself on its front and back, and it has purple dinosaur spines on its back and on its tail which is also molded onto itself. It also has arms with legs and feet molded on. Smaller Green Variant Since only one photo of the set of knockoffs exist, it is not know what the front of this version looks like. Its ears are similar to the yellow Elf's ears and it is made from green plastic. Yellow Variant This version has a silver stomach with the picture of the sun painted on its stomach and where its right eye is with orange paint. It also has blue eyes, purple bat wings, silver inner ears that are shaped differently from the green variant and it has a pair of hands, legs, and feet that are molded on to itself. It has a pink nose and a smile. Alternate Version An alternate version where the large green Elf looks different exists, however, not much is known about it. Only the green variant of the toy is known to come in this version. This version features a silver, orange, and green hat instead of a translucent red one. It is not known if this version of the toy is supposed to be the same as the J-da fakes , and it is not known if other colored Elves such as yellow ones and purple ones were sold as this version. This version moves its eyelids and ears while moving on wheels and playing music. It's not known if the hat is supposed to move up and down while it is moving. It also has a yellow mouth, unlike the large Elf from the set. Boneco-musical-furby-importado-funcionado-D_NQ_NP_744001-MLB20265701556_032015-F.jpg Wheels.jpg sdi.jpg dss.jpg backspino.jpg imported musical fakeby.jpg References Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes